


Reap what you Sow

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Enemies, Fifth Holy Grail War, Foe Yay, God Complex, Hatred, Hero Complex, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Shirou saw that he was no king; Gilgamesh was no hero.





	Reap what you Sow

When Gilgamesh had heard that there was an outsider amongst them, he got curious. The one named Shirou Emiya had been willing to become a Hero of Justice; he'd been unable to resist the chance to save everyone, no matter what it cost him. It was almost laughable that there was such a being who wanted to become less of a failure. Gilgamesh knew that to win the Holy Grail, it was only a matter of time before he was to send the boy, the mongrel, to hell.

Shirou Emiya had always wanted to become a true hero, not only for his father, not only for those around him, but it was for himself. Having been to Hell and back, he knew that he wouldn't have stood a chance in the Holy Grail War, had it not been for his abilities as a magus. He knew that people like Gilgamesh were his enemy, his polar opposite, in his own inimitable way, that he understood him.

Who was Gilgamesh, after all, to play God with lives and make such actions, under the guise of the King of Heroes? Shirou saw that he was no king; Gilgamesh was no hero, not when there was no absolute way, no true way to be a hero, he knew that now.

There was always the unanswered question, of which one was the true hero, and when it was time to reap what they have sown.


End file.
